


amongst the stars

by queenglimmah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Darla - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, accidental hurt/comfort kinda?, lesbians....in space!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenglimmah/pseuds/queenglimmah
Summary: The sight that greets Adora, however, is an unfamiliar one. Bow is sitting on the ledge with his legs crossed and Glimmer, swaddled comfortably in one of the blankets, is snoring softly into his side. In his lap, Bow plucks at a small wooden instrument. His fingers fly expertly across the strings, plucking and strumming to a tune Adora’s not familiar with, and Catra…..Catra’s singing.A small Catradora moment requested by @FIRELORDCATRA on Twitter!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 238





	amongst the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Aya requested a small moment feat. Bow playing music and Catra singing along. Tysm, this was so much fun to write! The song Catra sings is 'Finding You' by Kesha. You can find me on twitter @queenglimmah
> 
> Enjoy!

_“A beautiful wish. But there will be no future. Not for you.”_

Adora shoots up in bed, the last of a scream ripping out of her throat and ricocheting off of Darla’s chrome metal walls. She glances around desperately - for Catra, for a sign that she’s out, that they won - and a glint catches her eye. At the foot of their bed, resting on a carefully folded piece of paper, is Adora’s pin. She had given it to Catra recently (according to Glimmer, it meant they were ‘official’ now, whatever that meant) and, until now, she had never seen her without it. Adora takes a deep breath in an attempt to soothe her racing heart and grabs the note, thumbing the smooth golden surface of the metal wing as she unfolds the paper.

**_Hey dummy,  
Sparkles wanted to run over some more protocol before we landed.   
Come find me when you wake up.   
xoxo   
Catra   
P.S. I think the clasp is broken; I’ll talk to Entrapta about it._**

A snort escapes her at Catra’s pet name and she rolls her eyes fondly. In the months since Horde Prime’s defeat, things have been good. She finally has Catra back in her life, and Etheria is almost overflowing with the magic they released from the Heart. But Adora still has nightmares. She knows she’s not the only one - she can’t even count the amount of times her and Bow have exchanged tired pleasantries in the kitchens of Bright Moon in the middle of the night, when Catra and Glimmer’s memories of Prime are at their strongest. She tries to deal with hers on her own as much as she can, but sometimes, she fears she’s not strong enough, that she’ll never be strong enough to endure a lifetime of horrible visions of a green eyed Catra and a silky smooth voice. 

Shaking the last of the dream out of her head, Adora gets up and dresses quickly, the familiar red jacket providing some comfort as she slips it over her shoulders. She fingers the fraying cuffs resting just above her elbow - she’ll have to get Castaspella to do something about that - and makes her way out of the room.

The four of them, plus Entrapta (and Melog, of course) are on yet another diplomatic mission to undo Prime’s meddling and restore magic to the rest of the universe. They’re due to meet up with the Star Siblings soon on a nearby planet to review their general plans, and Adora’s excited to see them again. She wanders through Darla’s shining corridors, trailing her fingers absentmindedly on the smooth wall next to her. In the time they were grounded on Etheria, Entrapta had improved Darla’s central hardware by leaps and bounds. What was once an ancient ship buried and forgotten beneath the red sands of the Crimson Waste has become a technological marvel worthy of envy. The chrome paneling twinkles beneath her fingertips, the humming of the ship’s engine vibrating against her skin. Entrapta’s signature purple lighting, while at first ominous, has become comforting in their time amongst the stars. As she nears the ship’s command area, she pauses. Is that…..?

In a snap, Adora’s creeping silently towards the doorway. From her vantage point, a familiar scene greets her: Entrapta is talking a mile a minute into her recorder, her hair dutifully holding up a mess of wires for her as she works. 

“Darla log, day 84. 84? Day 85: the ship’s piloting system has proven stubborn to work with. It’s keyed into She-Ra’s magic somehow and all experiments to discover the connection between the two have so far yielded negative results...but that just makes it all the more fun!”

Adora lets Entrapta’s ramblings wash over her and she sighs - maybe the nightmare has thrown her off her game - when she hears it again. She jerks to attention and turns her head towards the other source of sound in the bay.

Tucked into the corner of the command bay is a small floor to ceiling window with an attached ledge. Recently, Bow dubbed it the Best Friend’s Corner and decked it out with the most comfortable blankets and pillows from the ship’s storage. At her boyfriend’s ministrations, Glimmer just smiled fondly and conjured an array of small floating lights, casting their small corner in a soft ethereal light that contrasts nicely with the starkness of space outside the window. 

The sight that greets Adora, however, is an unfamiliar one. Bow is sitting on the ledge with his legs crossed and Glimmer, swaddled comfortably in one of the blankets, is snoring softly into his side. In his lap, Bow plucks at a small wooden instrument. His fingers fly expertly across the strings, plucking and strumming to a tune Adora’s not familiar with, and Catra…..

Catra’s singing. 

Adora is frozen to the spot - she hasn’t heard Catra sing since they were small cadets in the Horde. Before it was conditioned out of her, Adora used to be terrified of the dark. She’d cry endlessly each night in their barracks, only stopping once Catra crawled into her bunk and cuddled her, singing softly into her ear. Over the years, as her fears faded, she’d heard Catra’s voice less and less, and she never realized how much she would truly miss it until it was gone. 

Unlike the other two, Catra is sitting on the floor, her back flush against the ledge. Her eyes are closed and her tail is flicking softly in tune to the music, Melog resting peacefully at her side. The lights cast her in a heavenly glow as she sings along, low and hauntingly beautiful, and Adora is starstruck and utterly lost in love. Bow smiles softly in her direction when he notices her standing there and keeps playing, the song slowly changing into one she actually knows.

Her cheeks heat up instinctively when she realizes which _particular_ song he’s playing - it’s a love song. 

Lost in a trance, Adora takes a step towards the three of them and Catra’s ears immediately snap forward. She blinks open her eyes and grins toothily at the sight of her.

“Hey, Adora. Finally decided to join us?” 

“You’re singing,” Adora blurts out, tactful as ever.

Catra laughs squeakily and pats the space besides her. Message received, Adora toes off her boots and drapes one of the many blankets around the two of them before leaning against Catra’s side. Catra hums softly along to the melody, wrapping her arms around Adora’s shoulders. As she tucks Adora into her embrace, she begins to sing again:

_'I wanna lay in your arms  
When the world is burning  
I wanna dig in your heart  
Take away your hurting'_

All Adora can sense is Catra; she can feel the velvety soft fur of Catra’s chest beneath her cheek, her purr vibrating between the two of them as her voice slowly draws Adora into a familiar cocoon of safety and love she thought she’d long lost. The last of the tension from her horrible dream finally fades from her shoulders as Catra’s voice intertwines with the melody.

_'I know forever don't exist  
But after this life, I'll find you in the next  
So when I say "forever, " it's the goddamn truth  
I'll keep finding, finding you'_

As Catra sings, she traces careful patterns on Adora’s back with her claws, pressing hard enough to ground her but not enough to nick her. Catra’s tail curls familiarly around her calf and Adora smiles. Sighing happily, she tucks her face into the crook of Catra’s neck, content to stay with her in their own little bubble for as long as they’re able. Catra drops her head to rest on top of Adora’s and her voice softens with it; she’s singing just for her now, like how she used to when they were frightened kids looking for a home in the terrible expanse of the Fright Zone. Her voice warms Adora to her very core, and Adora knows she’s finally found it. 

Bow’s fingers slowly stop dancing across the fret until Catra’s winding down the song on her own. Her husky voice fills their small corner, but to Adora it feels like it’s just the two of them, even though she can feel Glimmer laying behind her and can still see Entrapta chattering away and working diligently. She turns and nuzzles Catra’s cheek with her nose, pressing a featherlight kiss to her jawline. 

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, princess,” Catra whispers back, pressing her own kiss to the crown of Adora’s head. 

As Adora's eyes slowly flutter closed, knowing she can finally sleep peacefully in the relative safety and warmth of Catra's arms, she hears shuffling and a small yawn come from behind her, and then:

“Aww man, did I miss the concert?”

“Don’t ruin it, Sparkles.”


End file.
